cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Loading Tips
Here are a compilation of tips found during the loading screen before you play the game. General Cookies and Pets *Upgrade Cookies for a higher Energy level. *A special Cookie & Pet combination will trigger a special Combi Bonus. *Mint Choco Cookie and Rockstar Cookie their own tune while running. *Did you know that Prophet Cookie's prophets come from his beard? His crystal ball has nothing to do with it! *You can earn Cookies' Freedom Frame Treasure after collecting certain number of Cookies. *Collect special Cookie Treasure when you upgrade them to MAX Level (8). *Pets that have reached MAX level (8) will not be hatched. Treasures, Evolve Treasures, and Ingredients *Evolve Treasures for a much stronger effect. *Use Mystic Gems to bless your evolved Treasures. *Treasures with reviving effect will help you revive when your Energy run out. *Treasures with Magnetics effect will attract Jellies for an easier gameplay. *Treasures with lifting effect will help you when you fall in holes. *You can upgrade Treasures using Coins and/or Crystals. *You can use Magic Powder to create Ingredients. *You can extract Magic Powder from Treasures and Ingredients. *You can extract Mystic Gems in . *Ingredients can be found in Mystery Boxes, Medal Exchange Center, Fortune Dough and Events. *Ingredients acquired through gameplay can be found in the My Ingredients. Jellies *Upgrade regular Jellies for more points. *Winged Jellies are not attracted by Magnetic effects. *Dark Moon Jelly will give you many points, but they cannot be attracted by Magnetic effect. Achievements *Complete achievements for awesome rewards. *Unlock Primeval Jungle by completing 40 achievements in Escape from the Oven. *Unlock Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins by completing 30 achievements in Primeval Jungle. *Unlock Dragon's Valley by completing 60 achievements in Escape from the Oven. *Unlock City of Wizards by completing 50 achievements in Dragon's Valley. *Unlock Tower of Frozen Waves by completing 30 achievements in Escape from the Oven. *Collect Frozen Stars from "Tower of Frozen Waves" to unlock "Dessert Paradise". Mystery Jewels *You can receive a special reward with the Mystery Jewels acquired from Mystery Boxes. *Drop of Choco Pet can be acquired by collecting Mystery Jewels in Escape from the Oven. *Tiger Lily Cookie can be acquired by collecting Mystery Jewels in Primeval Jungle. *Fire Spirit Cookie can be acquired by collecting Mystery Jewels in Dragon's Valley. *Moonlight Cookie can be acquired by collecting Mystery Jewels in City of Wizards. *Collect Mystery Jewels in Dessert Paradise and unlock Wind Archer Cookie. Leaderboard *Weekly Friend Ranking ends every Sunday 9 p.m. (GMT+9) *Leagues start twice a week: Thursday and Sunday 9 p.m. (GMT+9) *In the Friends section, you can find out your friends' high score and best combi. *Your current League depends on your previous League results. *Your game score will be used to place you in both League and Friend Ranking. *You cannot receive rewards if you do not participate in a League. *Trade your Medals for cool items in the Medal Exchange Center. *If you advance rank for two consecutive Leagues, you will advance 2 ranks at once on the third advance. (excluding King, Legend and God) Fortune Doughs *Bake Fortune Doughs for random rewards. *Fortune Doughs can be earned through Events and Tower of Frozen Waves Mission. *Once your Fortune Dough tray is full, the remaining will be kept in the Mail Box. Mailbox *If you do not accept the rewards within time, it will disappear. *Daily Bonus is located in the upper side of the Mail Box. Other *Upgrade Energy to run longer. *Use Energy Boost to run longer. *Did you know that you can save your favorite Cookie+Pet+Treasure combinations? *For a , go to Bonus Time when you have very little Energy left. * During gameplay, you can see where you are in the upper left bar. *You can get 50% discount on Random Boost after the first purchase. *Cookie's Warm Hearts can be acquired through Mystery Boxes. *Sea Fairy Cookie will be awoken once you have enough Cookie's Warm Hearts. *You can acquire Cookie, Pet, Coins and Boost Jellies by opening Gifts. *Check out the Low Spec Setting for a lighter game. *You can flip Jump/Slide Buttons on the Setting. *The more stars an Episode has, the more difficult it is. *You can switch Episodes through the Episode Map. Special Episode Only General *You can trade Lives for Keys (up to 5 a day). Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins *You can collect many, many Coins in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. But watch out, there are special rules. *Cookie Skills are blocked in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. Tower of Frozen Waves *Collect 300 Frozen Stars to receive Frozen Wave Drop Pet. *You can see the distance between the Frozen Gate and yourself in the upper left bar. *For floors that you have already cleared, you can play again by touching the FL. *Jellyco Missiles freeze in floors 51-100. Too cold! Category:Mechanics Category:Tips and Tricks